Field
At least some example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a power gating control circuit such as a power gating control circuit for stably controlling data restoring.
Description of Related Art
While image resolution has increased, data traffic between a mobile application processor and a display driver integrated circuit (IC) has rapidly increased. Accordingly, power consumed by the mobile application processor and/or the display driver IC also has gradually increased.
In general, while multimedia data traffic increases and the number of function blocks to which a power source is supplied increases, the mobile application processor consumes more power.